The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the rapid growth of deployed computing platforms such as personal computers, servers, tablets, smartphones, and other devices, increasing numbers of these platforms risk becoming out of date. This creates management, operational and security problems ranging from computing platforms no longer working properly with new software to outdated firmware causing security vulnerabilities leaving the platform susceptible to malware or other security attacks.
In some cases, the platform may be brought up to date by updating components of the computing platform, including firmware. In other cases, components may be unable to be updated and the entire platform may need to be discarded and replaced.